


Дым

by Leytenator



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Всемогущий, ты выдумал пару рук, сделал, что у каждого есть голова,— отчего ты не выдумал, чтоб было без мук целовать, целовать, целовать?!" В. Маяковский





	Дым

Сколько лет прошло, думает ФФ. Сколько чертовых лет. Всего пять? Да быть того не может. Ему кажется, что целая вечность.  
Блич смотрит на него, щурясь сквозь вязкий танцующий дым, и курит все так же, как прежде – одновременно лениво и жадно, как прогульщик, привалившийся спиной к школьной ограде в самый разгар урока.  
ФФ любил свою школу. Свои уроки верховой езды и фехтования, математику и политическую историю, свою французскую гувернантку, которая досталась потом по наследству КХ, да так и сгинула в темноте его детской. Любил уроки отца, которые всегда оказывались куда полезнее школьных. Любил работу на семейную корпорацию, любил чувствовать, как сжимаются в кулаке чужие жизни и глотки. Любил ощущать свою спокойную силу.  
Любил Блича.  
С тех самых пор, как увидел ошивающимся у стен не его даже, чужой и слишком дорогой школы. Подпирающего высокий каменный забор – ФФ показалось тогда, что если бы по нему пустили ток, Блич так и остался бы стоять, привалившись расслабленно и не выпуская из пальцев сигарету. ФФ сам чувствовал себя тогда, как под высоковольтным напряжением. Он горел и искрился. Это щекотало нервы. Этого хотелось еще.  
ФФ начал курить именно тогда. И первый раз влюбился тогда – смешно, думает ФФ, разглядывая Блича теперь, спустя столько времени. Он же его даже не вспомнит сейчас, наверное. Тогда, много лет назад, Блич лениво потянулся всем телом, как большая бродячая кошка, отлепился от ограды – зачем он там был? кого ждал? что делал? – и попросил прикурить, а у ФФ не оказалось с собой зажигалки. Досадно. ФФ не любит проявлять досадных оплошностей. Наследнику великой корпорации, который может заполучить все, что захочет, не пристало допускать просчетов. С тех пор он всегда носит с собой одну. И ждет.  
Сегодня дождался.   
Юношеская слабость, думает ФФ. Пожалуй, он достаточно спокоен и силен, чтобы позволить себе одну слабость в жизни.  
Блич давно уже докурил и щелчком выбил из пачки новую сигарету. Он вертит ее в руках, и ФФ не может оторвать взгляда от его пальцев, сжимающих фильтр ловко и крепко.  
Сколько лет прошло. Сколько чертовых лет…   
Словно и не было их. ФФ чувствует себя как вчерашний школьник. Это смешно и ностальгично. И глупо. И отчего-то щемит сердце. Он вдыхает горький дым явно дешевых сигарет с наслаждением, с каким не вдыхал ни разу аромат коллекционных вин.   
Блич смотрит на него. Блич машинально трет кончиком пальца фильтр. ФФ сглатывает.  
\- Дай прикурить, - говорит Блич, и ФФ вздрагивает едва заметно. У Блича не изменилась интонация за все эти годы. Она прежняя – ленивая и тягучая. У него, кажется, даже та же растянутая черная футболка с непонятными иероглифами и чьей-то хищной и сладкой улыбкой, улыбкой без кота. У Блича та же едва заметная щетина на подбородке, о которую хочется ссаживать до крови собственные губы. ФФ смотрит на его насмешливый рот и мешкает самую малость, прежде чем потянуться в карман за зажигалкой, которая жжет кожу даже через плотную ткань штанов.  
Всего одно мгновение – и Блич уже сам тянется к нему, берет за руку, в которой ФФ машинально сжимает почти догоревший собственный окурок. Прикуривает от гаснущего огонька, кончики его пальцев мажут на мгновение по ладони ФФ, и его прошивает разрядом с головы до ног. Ток. Высоковольтное напряжение. Блич зажимает фильтр в зубах, делая глубокую затяжку, и тянет руки вверх, чтобы лениво откинуть мешающие волосы, но ФФ быстрее. Он перехватывает его за запястье с выпирающей косточкой, медленно подносит ладонь к губам и втягивает в рот кончики пальцев. У них вкус табака и школьной юности.  
Он сосет, плотно обхватив губами, вбирая пальцы до костяшек, лаская их языком. Блич медленно отстраняет его и только смотрит молча, и у ФФ все внутри переворачивается, потому что кажется, что вот сейчас, сейчас его пошлют недоуменно и насмешливо, как сопливого школьника, и проклятый мир рухнет. Потому что начерта ему весь мир с его фехтованием и корпорацией, когда эти руки нельзя целовать?  
Блич размыкает губы и выдыхает хрипло, роняя на пол сигарету, и ФФ начинает вести раньше, чем тот опускает ему ладонь на голову и придавливает вниз.  
ФФ перестает волновать, вспомнил Блич его или нет.  
Неважно.  
Он ждал столько… лет…  
Он падает перед Бличем на колени и торопливо расстегивает его ширинку, берет у него в рот сразу на всю длину. И вот тогда Блич вскрикивает тихо и хрипло, резко дергает его за волосы на себя, и ФФ давится стоном.  
Член упирается ему в горло, горячий, раскаленный, и ФФ выпускает его на мгновение из губ, чтобы отдышаться и повернуть голову, прижаться ртом к чужой пахнущей табаком руке. Он целует эти жесткие пальцы, выцеловывает в центре ладони узор, жадно слизывает языком горечь и соль. Снова берет в рот член, и сосет его, позволяя трахать себя размашисто и быстро, прямо в глотку. Он кончает сам себе в штаны спустя всего пару минут, в то самое мгновение, когда Блич резко толкается вперед и с хриплым стоном изливается ему в рот.  
Они курят молча, сидя рядом друг с другом на полу в коридоре прямо за Фандомным банкетным залом, медленно переводя дыхание. ФФ не помнит, какой сегодня повод – кажется, чья-то свадьба? Или похороны? Может быть, день рождения? Блича вообще приглашали, или он и сегодня, как тогда, пришел незваным? ФФ не помнит. Это неважно.  
\- Хорошим вещам учат в вашей школе, я погляжу, - выдыхает Блич насмешливо-равнодушно, выпуская дым в потолок. Он поднимается вверх кольцами и растворяется в воздухе, оседая на языке горьковатым привкусом.  
ФФ смотрит искоса на прикрытые глаза, на узкие жесткие губы и сжимающие сигарету пальцы.  
\- Хотелось бы знать, чему ты научился за эти годы.  
\- Как-нибудь, - пожимает плечами Блич и встает с пола, затушив окурок прямо о него.  
\- Завтра? – спрашивает ФФ чересчур нетерпеливо. К черту. Он и так слишком долго ждал.  
\- Завтра вряд ли. Мне с Наруто надо встретиться. Съезжаемся наконец, никак не можем выбрать нормальный угол себе.   
\- Я мог бы помочь, - выговаривает ФФ спокойно и четко. В голове дым, на языке – горечь.  
\- Да не стоит, - усмехается Блич и уходит, не попрощавшись и не договорившись о новой встрече.  
Сколько лет прошло. Сколько… чертовых…   
Слишком много.  
Конечно, они видятся после этого. Разумеется. ФФ привык получать то, что хочет.   
Трахаются – в основном торопливо, иногда неспешно и долго, как получится. С годами получается все реже и реже.  
После Блич всегда курит, а ФФ смотрит на его руки, сжимающие фильтр сигареты.  
«Я слишком поздно начал курить», - думает он.  
Слишком поздно.  
Слишком поздно.


End file.
